neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sci-Fi (G.I. Joe)
Sci-Fi is a character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's laser trooper and debuted in 1986. Profile His real name is Seymour P. Fine, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Sci-Fi was born in Geraldine, Montana. Sci-Fi's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is electronics. Sci-Fi is known for being patient and taking his time, traits which aid him in aiming a laser over long distances for extended periods of time. When Sci-Fi braces his weapon and sights in on a target, he becomes as immobile as a rock, with no discernible movement of any kind. At a range of 2 1/2 miles, the impact spot of laser light will jump one hundred feet for every one thousandth of an inch movement at the source. Sci-Fi transcends mere stillness to hold that spot on target, long enough to burn through that source. Sci-Fi took a leave of absence to complete his master's degree in electrical engineering, returning with the skill set necessary to enact unparalleled enhancements to the security systems in G.I. Joe headquarters. As part of the Star Brigade aeronautical group, Sci-Fi was the designated pilot for the G.I. Joe Starfighter. Toys Sci-Fi was first released as an action figure in 1986. A new version of Sci-Fi was released in 1991. A new version of Sci-Fi was released in 1994 as part of the Star Brigade line. As part of the 30th Anniversary toy line, a new version of Sci Fi has been released in 2011 Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #64 in a small cameo "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #64 (Oct. 1, 1987) and appeared fully in #65."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #65 (Nov. 1, 1987) He is a supporting character in the storyline running through issues #145 - 149. He is part of the G.I. Joe sub-team, the Star Brigade, which includes Space Shot, Roadblock and Payload. Teaming with the Oktober Guard, they destroy an asteroid that was headed for Earth."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #145-149 (1994) Devil's Due Sci-Fi makes an appearance in issue 25 of the Devil's Due G.I. Joe series. He is part of a demolitions team sent in to destroy EMP generators on Cobra Island. Led by the Joe Mercer, the team does so, but not without the deaths of Flash, Mainframe and the rookie Joe member, 'Hacker'. Jinx, another member of the team, survives.G.I. Joe #25 G.I. Joe Vs. Transformers In the 2007 crossover, Sci-Fi is the first to make an effective attack on Cobra's enslaved Transformer troopers, shooting Frenzy through the eye. He is assisted in this by Flash."G.I. Joe Vs. Transformers" #3 (2007) Cartoon Sunbow Sci-Fi first appeared in the second season G.I. Joe episode "Arise, Serpentor, Arise!" Pt. 1. He and Low-Light upstage Wetsuit and Leatherneck during target practice. In the episode "My Brother's Keeper," Sci-Fi accompanies Sgt. Slaughter in a mission to prevent Doctor Mindbender and the Dreadnoks from abducting a handicapped scientist named Dr. Jeremy Penser from a science fiction convention. Interestingly enough when Slaughter goes to get him he is seen watching The Transformers. DiC Sci-Fi appeared in DiC's G.I. Joe cartoon. Books Sci-Fi is a supporting character in the Joe novel 'Fool's Gold'. His simulation training pays off as he pilots the space shuttle, the USS Defiant, through several maneuvers that end up saving the Earth from a doomsday weapon. He is also a supporting character in 'Serpentor and the Mummy Warrior'. Other works Sci-Fi's figure is briefly featured in the fiction novel 6 Sick Hipsters. In the story, the character Paul Achting spent four years collecting G.I. Joe figures to set up a battle scene between the Joes and Cobra. As he imagined the characters in his head, he described four of the Joes on front lines of the battle: Hawk, Leatherneck, Wet Suit, and Sci-Fi "stood in procession, weapons raised, adrenaline pumping feverishly. Anxious for another victory over the dreaded Cobra." He described how "Sci-Fi's lackadaisical attitude was in check today. The laser trooper in the neon green jumpsuit was leading the charge. Out front, it would be his battle cry that the enemy would hear first." References External links * Sci-Fi at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1987 Category:Fictional characters from Montana Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters